


【龙樱】与海共生

by leewind



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 23:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leewind/pseuds/leewind
Summary: *是车。*走肾未走心系列。*车震预警，若有雷点请及时退出。





	【龙樱】与海共生

**Author's Note:**

> *是车。  
*走肾未走心系列。  
*车震预警，若有雷点请及时退出。

与海共生  
文/顾子&离若

“那我就穿这一套了？”

“嗯……什么？”

越前扭过头，刚好看到龙崎从浴室探出半个脑袋盯着他。

“泳衣、泳衣。”龙崎又探出来一点身子，露出小小的肩膀。她伸手挑了挑肩上一根细细的绿色肩带，追问，“出门前我带了两套，你忘啦？”

桌上玻璃碗里的绿葡萄胖嘟嘟地堆在一起，水渍都沉到碗底。挑起一颗，果皮已经是涩涩的。越前还没来得及塞进嘴巴，眼神却飘忽起来。

“啊……啊，是的，我记得。就这个吧。”

事实上，在家里他也只是趁着龙崎摊在床上时瞅了一眼，究竟上身如何，脑袋里毫无轮廓。“穿上再说”这种话他也讲不出来。就算去海边，龙崎这个女孩子也许直到一脚踏进海水，才肯把裹着身体的纱巾取下来。

明明已经恋爱三个月了，某些方面还是拘谨得很。

越前懊恼地吃下一颗葡萄。

算了，这次好不容易开车出来玩，也许是个机会。

他又轻快地拿起下一颗。

龙崎不知道他在想什么，还以为是男生单纯的敷衍，红着脸小声嘟囔了一句，又钻进了浴室。

浴室与卧室相隔的毛玻璃又蒙上一层水雾，对着落地窗而坐的越前听着哗啦啦的水声，一时间定力又不知道跑到了哪里去。他看着落地玻璃反射出的浴室方向，没注意把手里的葡萄用力地咬了下去。

“等你换好就出门咯。”他自顾自地喊了一句。也并不在意有无回应。

总之要赶紧出去。  


龙崎披上淡黄色纱巾，踩上人字拖，推开大门。他的车停在院子中，他已早两分钟先行去发动汽车。她打开副驾驶的门，首先便落入他双眼的笑意里。原来他一直盯着这边，等她开门。

龙崎心头一荡，面上装作无事，放下包包，系好安全带，这才对上他的视线，言笑晏晏:“我们出发吧？”

越前却没动。

他双手架在方向盘上，腕上绕了和她同款的红绳，手臂往上是黑色polo衫。他今日没戴帽子，头上架了副超黑，头发在出门前抹了一把定型，安分地扮演着衬托脸庞的角色。而最引人注目的脸庞，从眉梢到唇角，无不显露着笑意。

“干、干嘛不走？”

“这身很好看。”

龙崎听罢，忍不住低头看了眼自己的打扮。淡黄色的薄纱披肩裹住了半个身子，余肩头露出两瓣雪白。右手捏着披肩的两角，于胸前交叉。绿色的肩带蜿蜒至胸前，连起半遮胸的连体泳衣。袒露了半个胸乳，胸口正中处一抹碎花点缀。她本来就无赘肉，连体的设计恰到好处地使腰腹更紧致，锁骨凸出，乳沟线若隐若现。后背只一根系带，绑着蝴蝶结。

其实是十分具突破性质的装扮。比基尼对她来说仍是顶级的挑战，现下这身已是性感与保守的最佳平衡选择。

方才在房间里，她抱着“希望他喜欢”的心思问他衣服是否合适，被他一句话敷衍过去，没想到眼前他的目光直勾勾地落在自己身上，把她从内到外仔仔细细打量了一遍。

这个人真是……真是好狡猾哦！

“嗯……”龙崎发出不满的哼哼，被这样直白地看着，就算是男友也觉得有几分忸怩不适。“你、你快开车嘛。”她本想严肃命令他赶紧开车，话一出口却变成了软糯糯的撒娇。自个儿听了都觉着有几分娇嗔。

不该是这么发展的。  


从沿海公路看去的景色，蓝逐渐被橘顶替，沉入更深的靛色。边际的水面衬着一点夕阳的余晖，晶晶地闪烁着。沙滩上人并不多了，这会儿是晚餐的时间。本该早一点来的，龙崎有些懊恼。她把手垫在车窗玻璃上，承托着下巴，好让自己能完全看清这片海。

越前留出一只手伸过来先是摸摸她的头，再略带强硬地把龙崎的脑袋扳了过来，关上车窗。

“风这么大。”他说。

身边的女孩子应了一声，干脆就乖乖地缩在座椅里。“早知道就穿T恤，随便踩踩水咯。”她玩弄着纱巾的摆角，那有些片软塌塌的薄布于是整个滑了下来，越前更清楚地看到了她的胸部，以及一条细细的腹中线，延伸到更下。

他知道那里，但又说不上了解。20岁与龙崎正式交往后，对于这件事他突然就没了冷静和思考的能力，一时变成了个索求的家伙。他无法判断自己做的是好还是坏，也许他需要龙崎亲口告诉答案。

“龙崎。”越前咽了咽口水，“我买车之后，副驾驶只载过你。”

“哦……”龙崎话末的语调轻轻扬了些——怎么，突然是要邀功？

“所以穿成这样坐在我身边的女孩子，你也是第一个。”

越前毫不犹豫地踩下油门，一路驶下高架，停到沙滩边。这会儿沙滩已无人，只有更远些的餐厅们亮着一丛暖黄色的灯，暗示着人流所归处。龙崎刚才就没搭话，虽然觉得越前意味不明，倒也没多想，见越前熄了火，便打开车门要下去。

扭身时，身后一只有些粗糙的手拦住她的腰肢，稍稍用力往回带：“等等……”

“嗯？”

天色更深了，越前的眸子像一点点星光闪烁在唇齿温柔的海色。

“在这里也可以看海。”  


事实上，龙崎没能看到海。

她陷入了比海洋温暖许多的怀抱里。

四方形的车窗隔开了两个世界。窗外是寂寂无人的沙滩，一只水鸟正伸着脖子凝望远方。很远很远的地方，传来热闹的人声，飘到他们这儿的时候，只余轻飘飘的风。天高海阔，他的车、水鸟、餐厅，以及此时的他们，都显得不足一提，仅算这片景色里可有可无的陪衬。

然而，身处这份渺小，在车窗里的世界，他们又同时是另一个故事、另一抹风景的唯一主角。  


他在吻她。

越前搭在龙崎腰肢上的手收紧了几分。他早解开了安全带，越过半个车位，挨近她。接吻的时候她总是不由自主闭上眼，视线黑暗之时，唇瓣厮磨的温柔触感被放大，虽然没明白这突如其来的吻用意为何，本能催促着她回应。

越前细细地描摹她的唇线。今日她只涂了唇膏，薄荷味的，与这身清爽相当。他凑近几分又远离几分，唇瓣相合又相离的声音在车厢内格外清晰。龙崎原本竖起于耳侧的双手渐渐放下来，搭上他两肩。清晨他刚剃了胡须，没有往日匆忙吻别时扎人的触感，男生清爽的洗面奶香味萦绕鼻际。她慢慢享受这个吻。

越前一边吻着，空出来的右手从她下腹开始，缓缓往上，在左胸停住。她裸露了一半的胸乳，不仅满足了视线，现下更成了手上便利。

越前手掌张开，轻松拢住浑圆。四指隔着泳衣揉搓软肉，余下大拇指则在她裸露的半圆上或轻或浅地画着圆圈。

龙崎明显有了警觉，亲吻的气息霎时乱了，挣扎着想要逃开。

她并不是抗拒，只是眼下这个环境，不是房间、不是软床——而是天色将沉之时高速路旁的一辆车，她身穿泳衣，准备下车去看海的，对此情此景根本毫无准备。

然而她被安全带束缚在座位上，后脑勺就靠着座椅，根本无处可逃。

“龙马君……”她一时急了，声音里居然染上哭腔，双手并用去推他，“不要在这里……”

越前本以为她的拒绝之词会是干脆利落的不想，没想到只是对于环境的不适。他捺不住地弯起嘴角，笑道，“没有人会看到。嗯？”  


紧接着又是深吻，还有顺着皮肤滑下的灵巧手指。龙崎慌乱地不知道要先拒绝哪一个，酥软的感觉在手足无措时已经袭了上来。她越来越像那片被他丢在后排的纱巾一样柔软了。越前轻轻地啃着她的嘴唇，进而是小巧的舌头，但并不满足于，他整个胸腔都在为右手探入的那片湿润之地而颤抖。

龙崎刚从缠绵的吻中回过神，又感觉到有异物探入，她还不太习惯越前的手指，或者说，太过青涩的身体尚未熟悉被探索。龙崎不自觉地抬起臀部，腰肢弯的更深——她的身体更加地诚实。

车内逐渐燥热起来，喘息像沿海星星点点的灯火一样逐渐起来了，隔着越前的肩膀，龙崎眼前的那片海更加深沉，只有眸子里的火愈发真实。紧贴肉体的泳衣看似完好地穿在身上，某些地方却已经是黏糊糊地紧缚着。

“龙马君……！”龙崎无力地再一次抗议，哪怕自己现在的这幅模样，也无法让她下车完成原定的计划。

越前收回他的右手，舔了舔食指。他侧着身子懒懒地靠在座椅上，歪着头笑。龙崎不知道他下一步要干嘛，赶紧整了整肩带，大腿下已经湿了一片，她下意识地想找纸巾赶紧清理，却又一次被越前吻上。

“我……下面……”越前含糊不清地说，唇齿之间，龙崎的嘴巴里被探入一根拇指。“含着它。”

“呜……”她红着脸，听话地含住了手指，试图再用舌头包裹——本能的，诱惑的，无法抗拒的，想要表现地好一点。越前看着她努力吮吸的模样，又把她的双手拿来覆上了自己的下体，那已经是坚硬而滚烫的了。

“我们去后座。”他艰难地开口，声音已经沙哑。

龙崎应该知道他想要什么，那根拇指似乎就是询问。老实说，她还没有正儿八经面对过、思考过这件事，现在又是这样的突然，以至于她解开越前的腰带时，手抖得不行。

越前将她的泳衣系带松开了，褪到腰间，露出浑圆柔软的胸部，自己则直接脱去了polo衫。两人再一次接吻时，两具滚烫的肉体紧紧贴合在一起，越前的手轻轻地摩挲她的蝴蝶骨和弹翘的臀部，龙崎隔着一层薄薄的布料，在对方鼓起的地方笨拙地抚摸，越前难受得不行，干脆将她下面那一条细细的布扯开了。

“等、等一下！”昏暗的车内，龙崎涨红了脸，“我帮你，好不好？”  


过了几秒，越前福至心灵地明白了“帮”的含义。这个词莫名浇灭了几分兜头盖脑的本能冲动，理性的岩石重新出露，他神色清明了几许。

从感性来说，他当然愿意接受她伸出的“援手”，然而理性拉着他，告诉他这样她可能会难受。何况这空间窄小，加上光明正大地停在随时可能有车辆经过的路边，他总不能让她暴露的风险更大。

调动起所有理性捺下欲望，生生把即将冲口而出的“好”换成“不用”，他吻上龙崎的脖颈，“交给我。”

这句话于龙崎听来甚为安心，她在后座上躺下来，手指隔着布料又抚摸了好几遍他的鼓涨之处，感受到它越发蓬勃的形状和律动。越前受不了她这样，轻轻咬了下她的脖子，膝盖顶了顶她的膝窝，示意她帮他把裤子脱下。  


此时天已黑了。  
  
后座两边的窗帘被拉上，他的右手抓着座椅，左手撑在她身侧。下身抵在入口，蓄势待发。唇在吻她的锁骨。然而，令越前意想不到的是，龙崎的手寻了过来，一下下拉扯着泳衣：“呜……这样勒着好痛……”她带着哭腔说。他这才想起，泳衣的材质非寻常衣物可比，被他扯到一边挤挨在一块，勒着她的软肉，是可以想象的痛疼。

“啊……”胸腔里涌上几分懊恼，唇往上移，寻到她的唇，安慰性地轻啄，“这就脱掉。”

他像一只发情的公猫，弓起背，手绕过她腰间，往下，扯下泳衣，滑过大腿。滑到脚踝时，因龙崎的双脚顶着车门，扯了两下扯不动，耐心宣布告罄，他手一用力，把龙崎带起来，就着身不着物的姿势，弯腰挺进。

软肉扑上来包裹住肉身的感觉不可言喻。越前扶住龙崎的腰，撩开她颈间的碎发，亲吻她的后背。

“呜……不要坐着，会被看到的……”被撑满的喜悦比不过被窥视的恐惧，龙崎又惊又恼，捶他的背，娇嗔道。

在车里行鱼水之欢的刺激感来源于可能会被陌生人察觉的慌乱。虽然此时太阳已落，并不排除有车辆经过的可能。他们像国中时开级会坐在后排偷偷亲吻的学生，在罅隙的时间里，偷一点热烈放纵的欢乐。

越前轻笑，慢慢把龙崎放下，手扶着她的腰保持弧度，弯腰抽动起来。龙崎曲起小腿，扯掉挂在踝关节的泳衣，完完全全与他赤裸相对。越前一路吻过她的眉心、鼻梁、下颚、锁骨、乳房，在坚硬耸立的果实上停下，细细舔舐。

“唔……呜呜……”龙崎左手用力抓着他的手臂，咬着右手背，努力不让自己发出声音。酒红色的眼睛氤氲起雾气，越前以居高临下的视角看过去——那是一片红色的海，他站在峡湾的崖壁上俯瞰，碧浪喧腾起伏，风声温柔拂扫，邀请着他、撩拨着他。于是纵身一跃，甘愿跌入深不见底的汪洋欲海。“龙崎……”  


车子随着他的动作晃动，龙崎的娇喘轻吟与越前的粗重喘息交织齐响，充盈四面。越前抽动的幅度越来越大，像一根弦，被崩得越来越紧，在层层蔓延积压的情欲和欢喜中等待箭发石开的那一刻。

每抽动一次，龙崎的身子贴着羊皮座椅往下滑一点。越滑越下，直到她的脚丫必须搭在车窗上。

龙崎意识到这个举动的危险，小声向越前求饶，希望他慢一点。越前顺从地听了建议，缓下动作，双臂一展，把龙崎捞上来，接着猝不及防地用力一顶，她悬空半空的手往后啪一声撞上车窗，扯住窗帘，终于抑制不住，唇角漏出嘤咛。  


这时，远处传来一阵摩托引擎的突突声。龙崎的心瞬间提到嗓子眼，“龙马君……呜，停一下，有人过来了……”

越前也听到了声响，保持着还在她身体里的姿势，喘着粗气伏低身子，呼吸打在她耳畔，花核不由自主地收紧了几分。

“退出去、退出去……”龙崎不满这种感觉，被撑着却不能动弹。可是那摩托引擎的声音越发清晰，她知道越前此时不能轻举妄动，否则——晃动的车身、被拉上的窗帘、轰鸣的发动机，简直是邀请旁人围观的信号。

龙崎想到这，顿时觉得委屈得不得了，什么时候什么地点都行啊，怎么偏偏就在这时要……

她抬起眼，与越前四目相对。他专注地凝视她，瞳孔里映着什么，黑暗中她看不真切，但心下明白，那是此刻的自己。  


而此时此刻，越前的情况并未好到哪里去。她的软肉挤压着他，无时无刻不在撩拨他的神经。撑在沙发上的手几乎要把沙发抓出一个洞来。她还毫不避讳与他对视，他觉得自己濒临疯狂的边缘。

龙崎像是看出了他的隐忍和克制，抬手抚上他的胸肌，指尖抹开汗水，学着方才他的动作，或轻或浅地画着圆圈。

越前的眸色深了几分。

摩托车的声音就在近处，越前再凑近了几分，龙崎以为他是在躲藏，没想到他伸出舌头，含住耳垂，用舌尖绕着耳骨一遍遍舔舐，很快，原本就红得发热的耳朵又多了一层晶莹的色泽。

龙崎紧紧咬住嘴唇，不让自己叫出来，同时使出最大的力气捶他的肩，表达无声的抗议。越前的左手游走到她腰腹，手指揉捏抚摸，指甲轻轻剐蹭，惹得龙崎一阵颤栗。她被挑逗得落下泪来。  
  


此时窗外的海是什么模样？

不敢看，不敢打断——此刻两人身体中一同响彻的旋律。

流动着，氤氲的热气轻轻地包裹着他们，便成了一座不允许船只停靠的孤岛。夏季与风摩擦发出沙沙声的是棕榈树叶，一声一声附和欢愉的海浪。那不识趣的船只传出低沉的汽笛，蔫蔫地路过。一闪而过的灯光似乎刚好打在两人快乐的肉色模样上。

被看到了吗？

心跳是因为害怕吗？

你在害怕什么呢？

黑暗里，两个人没有停止小动作。手指划过皮肤，嘴唇蹭过脖颈，睫毛碰到耳根，一下一下，轻轻抓挠，让下身交合的地方更加焦急，他不想抽开，她不想放松。

想要更多，才是此刻最诚实且真实的诉求。

龙崎一点一点吻过对方的唇峰，嘴角，下巴，又拿鼻尖蹭了蹭。越前喘着粗气无声地咽了一口口水，腾出一只手摸摸对方的腰。

他仔细地听摩托的声音远去，顿了顿：“嗯？”

龙崎夹住自己的地方明显地又紧了紧，喉咙里挤出猫一样的轻哼：“嗯。”

逻辑与默契诙谐地周旋，简单音节足以成为再度开赛的哨鸣。

猛烈的撞击又一次开始了，龙崎不自觉地收缩着，却让越前得到了更多的快感。对方的求饶和呻吟统统成了感性的催化剂。他从未能用言语完全表达，自己有多喜欢这个人，自己有多想拥抱她，了解她，占有她。没有什么比拥有共同的秘密更好的亲近方式了，而分享秘密又是这样快乐而刺激的过程。  


交合处随着皮肤的撞击发出羞耻的水声，现在已经比刚进入时顺滑更多，龙崎的身体也完全打开了。她躺在皮椅上，两臂抬高被越前按在头顶，只得看着自己摇晃的双乳全然暴露在越前眼中。龙崎眯着眼不敢低头，害怕直面越前出入自己身体开口。

“唔、唔……啊……啊……”她字不成句。消失的车声让龙崎也逐渐放下心来，投入这一场爱事中。随着越前不同的力度，发出的呻吟也有些差别，还多了些哼唧。

越前再次俯下身，厮咬她的耳朵：“要不要从后面？”

那样可比现在深入多了。

龙崎扭了下腰，两个粉红的点点蹭到了对方的胸膛：“地方太小了……”手臂又攀上了越前的脖子。

“还要……”

再也没有顾虑或松懈的余地，越前撞进了最深处。这一趟赶海已经花去了太多时间，从开车时看到的若隐若现开始？不，还要更早，从浴室的哗哗水声，从出发时她攀上自己的手臂，从每一次望向她的背影开始。他已经迫不及待带她探向海底的珊瑚礁。  
  


驱车回到民宿是一个小时之后。

幸好他在车上放了几件训练后可换穿的T恤，龙崎的泳衣已经不能看，出门之前完全未料会发生这种事，只好套上他的衣服，腰间裹上浴巾，装作是下海玩到很晚。

越前面色淡定地停好了车，帮她拿了包，掩护她上楼开门。也亏得他是运动员，还有力气驱车回来。换做别人，恐怕得在外面挨饿过夜。

龙崎打开房门，只感脚步一阵虚浮，鞋也没脱，直扑上床。越前跟着她身后，合上门，拉上窗帘。龙崎警觉起来，拿了一个枕头横在胸口。

“你干嘛？“越前哭笑不得。

她嘟着嘴没说话。

“饿吗？我们点外卖吧。或者我去看看民宿的餐厅还有没有吃的？”眼下看样子是没法出门觅食了。

“我今天都没看到海……”她瘪着嘴，目光落在枕头上，委屈道。

越前挨在她身边坐下来，摸摸她的发，“明天，明天再带你去。”

龙崎沉吟了一会儿，然后抬起头看向他，用力点点头。

“但是不去今天去的那边了……要换一个。”

他哑然失笑：“好。”  
  
  
Fin  



End file.
